This invention is directed to a portable lathe. The portable lathe includes a removable headstock and a removable, slidable, alignable tailstock. Both are securable to a bed.
Lathes are well-known in the art. Yet, these lathes are rarely portable. They typically require substantial set up time to assure that the headstock and tailstock are perfectly aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,484 discloses a clamping mechanism for machine tools. U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,588 discloses a lathe tail stock adjusting means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,154 discloses improvements to lathe tailstocks.